


Save Room

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Companion fic to No Such Thing; taken from my drabble fic. Lily/James: James is tired of Lily not caring.





	Save Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_ Save room for my love, / Save room for me. / Won’t you save a little? _

“Why can’t you open your EYES?” he shouts at her retreating figure. She stops, stiffens, and hurls around. Her eyes are murderous and stricken at the same time.

“Why can’t you believe me?” he tries again, shaking. “I’ve told you a thousand times in every way possible. Roses left on pillows, picking up after you. Midnight trips to the Kitchens for bloody Muggle soda they stock.

“I was there for you when your father died in Sixth Year. You shaked and sobbed and bloody slapped me when you stopped.

“And when your sister disowned you, I gave you encouraging words. Told you she wasn’t worth your time. You told me I wasn’t worth yours. But you know what, Lily Anne Evans? You never did give me the time.

“I gave you all of my time. Every thing I did—and do—is dedicated to you. Every ex-boyfriend that got verbally abused that you never knew about. Every O on a Charms, or Potions, or Herbology essay I was hoping you’d see and acknowledge. Every single thing.

“What d’you do? Throw it back in my face. Right when I was getting over you, able to patrol with you and not want to hold your hand, you expect me to want you. Even if you don’t want me.”

His breathing is ragged now and her tears are the only sign of acknowledgment. 

“But you know what I think?” he continues. “I think you, Lily Anne Evans, just pick and pick and pick at my heart and never return anything. You hurt me when I’m up, and stomp on me when I’m down. My heart’s had enough—I’ve had enough. I’m done with this one-sided chase.”

He starts to back up and looks at her one last time. Her hair is messy, her crying hysterical, and she hasn’t moved since he started talking. “You have one last chance,” he warned her. “I can heal—just tell me you feel the same. Tell me this whole bloody time you’ve loved me, too. Or at least right now you do. Then, maybe I’d be able to heal. Because, Lily Anne Evans, you’re the only one who can heal my heart even a little bit.”

He continues backing away quicker now as she doesn’t move. He backs into a hidden passageway that he knew about the whole time and runs down the stairs, runs from the girl that was now crying after him, runs away from the only chance at happiness he had left in the war-stricken world.

And, during every moment, he always wants to run back.   
  



End file.
